


The Angel and His Light

by cryEden



Category: Servamp
Genre: Angst, I mean, M/M, and sERVAMP RAREPAIRS, angsty angst, cause i love angst, oh boy, there might be fluff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/pseuds/cryEden
Summary: Nine LichtMahi drabbles because we need more Servamp rarepair fanfictions.





	1. The Red Thread

The red thread that bonded people together. The thread that would be tied around your pinky and to your lover's pinky. The thread would make sure you two would stay together...

...That is, until someone broke the thread themselves, leaving just a frayed strand connected to the lonely one's finger.

Licht hated that strand. He hated that strand so, so much to the point he would even cut off his own pinky just to get it off. Of course, though if he did, then he wouldn't even play one of the things he loved most: piano.

Speaking of things he loved most, there was a particular person that he adored and acknowledge above all the things he favored: Mahiru Shirota. A boy that looked like an angel to Litch's eyes. His brown hair that looked so soft and matched with his bright, cocoa eyes... For once, he couldn't believe that someone looked more angelic than him.

But did the pianist really love Shirota? Did he really love Mahiru?

As days to months went by, Licht saw the angel he loved stray further and further away from him. And eventually, Mahiru had found someone whom Licht would like to called a demon.

A boy with blue hair and red eyes had caught his angel's attention, and conversations between Licht and Mahiru that were only about music and other topics were now filled with the name 'Kuro'.

God, how he hated to hear that name so, fucking much. It ached his heart and churned his stomach. And although it didn't seem like it, he felt like he just needed to cry right then and there, looking at Mahiru with eyes filled with pain and sorrow, a string of ' _Why?! Why him?!_ ' being shouted from the black haired male with the white strand.

But of course, that never happened.

After a while of the new conversations of his hated demon that Mahiru seemed to absolutely love, Licht had noticed the red thread that connected him and the other boy had started to break a bit in the middle.

" _Red string? Daw, Licht-tan, you're imagining things! You're just jealous. It's okay_ ," Licht's friend, Hyde, would say when the angel would tell him his current situation. The pianist would only nod in silence in return, earning a look of pained smile from the Shakespeare-quoting boy.

Was it all just a mere act of jealousy, though? He hated to admit it, but it was so.

And because of that jealousy, he decided to take the scissors.

When Mahiru would pass by to greet Licht, the black-haired male would flat out ignore him. No, Todoroki didn't even bother to look at the facial expression when he had ignored the younger boy, because if he did, it would merely just pain him.

With the ignoring continuing, Mahiru gradually began to greet or even try to start a conversation with Licht less. And eventually, it was like they never had known each other. As if they were just ordinary strangers in the big world walking past each other on the side walk, not bothering to say hi or even make eye contact.

One day, when Licht was practicing the piano, his phone had buzzed off. He glanced at it, before picking up the phone and reading the message that was sent.

_ Mahiru: Hey Licht-san! _

Wounds reopened and forgotten memories flooded when the pianist had read that greeting that he used to love. He bit his bottom lip, before unlocking his phone, going to contacts, going to a tab labeled 'Shirota, Mahiru'...

...And deleted the boy from his list of contacts.

Licht looked up from his phone and at the red string, but had only seen a frayed end as it laid behind him on the floor, hanging by his pinky. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He had finally grabbed the scissors and cut the string that pained him for so long.


	2. Drunk Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru gets really drunk and emotional! What does Licht do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a prompt on Tumblr. It'll be at the end notes if you wanna see it.
> 
> In this one-shot, there basically is no Servamp-Eve like stuff going on and instead they're roommates. They are a bit older now and all of them are in either universities/colleges/working.
> 
> By the way, mentions of suicide is mentioned for like a paragraph. Just a heads up.

"Ahh... Whoever thought someone like him would be in that state?" Hyde laughed, poking at his older brother who seemed like he didn't give a single damn in the current situation, but at the same time, did look like he gave some.

Licht clicked his tongue in annoyance of his close friend as he glanced over to the other male who was cheering for no apparent reason, holding up a bottle of hard liquor in his right hand.

"G'yad dayum, 'is sum good shiat!" The (very) drunk Mahiru proclaimed, smiling as he shook the beer bottle a little. The housewife-like boy that loved to help other people in anyway he can... He was absolutely drunk. And within ten minutes of drinking the liquor for that matter.

"Lichty-kuuuunnnn... ye should try some!" The close friend of Sleepy Ash exclaimed.

Another set of laughter was heard from the Hyde, and fuck, did he want to kick the cheeky bastard out of the house. Instead, Kuro had just grabbed his younger siblings wrist, looking at Licht with a slightly apologetic look before walking out of the room while dragging Hyde behind him.

Licht sighed as he looked at Mahiru.

It was just them two, now. In an empty room with muffled music heard from the other room.

The pianist didn't know a single thing of what to do. Here he was, standing in some kind of casual wear with a (very drunk) Mahiru in front of him drinking beer. He was really bad at taking care of people, especially when they would be sick or ill. But oh god, were drunk people the worst to take care of. Licht glanced away awkwardly, but his eyes somehow retraced back to the dazed boy.

And man, was Shirota a mess.

His brown, chocolate hair was more messy than usual, his buttoned shirt was unbuttoned half way down, his tie was loose... Everything was messy besides the clothing from the waist down. His pants were just the way they were when Mahiru had first arrived.

"'ey... Hey Lichty-kuuun..." Mahiru called softly, earning the full attention of the angelic-like pianist. "S... Sit next to meh."

Licht blinked, before awkwardly approaching the seat next to him and sat down. But he didn't expect the next thing that had happened.

The younger male had just started bawling, words scrambled as he tried to speak. Licht's eyes widened as he started to panic. Strings of 'ah' and 'um' and 'er' flowed right out of the pianist's mouth, trying to figure out what to do.

"Iz not fair, Lichty-kunn!" Mahiru sobbed, laying his head on the table as his hazy eyes made their way towards Licht's dark, blue ones.

Licht blinked and gulped. "...W... What's not fair—"

"Every single one of ya'll!" The boy exclaimed, tears falling off his face and onto the wooden table. It pained Licht a little to see him cry, but not as much since Mahiru was drunk.

"I... I take care of you guys!" Shirota sobbed, his eyelids halfway as tears continued to form and fall off his face. "I help ya with yer problems... your churros—"

"Chores?" Licht corrected, but just earned a slight, piercing glare from the drunk boy and flinched a little.

"Shut de hell up! I~.... am talking!" Mahiru snapped. "See, dis is what I am exactly talking about!"

The brown eyes softened again, yet, full of sorrow and loneliness. His expression, too, changed to match with those eyes.

"I..." Shirota started. "I take care of yew gais, but none of yew care about my problems. It hurts, ya know? Like, I'm lonely, ya know..."

Licht tensed a little. His stomach started to churn, as he took in what Mahiru had just drunkenly vented. But what Licht had felt mostly was guilt. God, he hated that feeling so fucking much. He bit his bottom lip, knowing that he was one of those people. He was one of those people that always acknowledged and relied on Shirota, Mahiru for everything. And in return, he gave nothing. Nobody did, and damn, did that hurt him in the chest.

"Ya know..." The brunette started again. "I wanted to kill myself, right? Because, well, I felt really lonely and hated it sooooooo much. Just wanted to take that kitchen knife or jump onto de railroad at the train stationary!"

Another pang of guilt hit Licht again, but this time it felt even harder as if a fire truck had hit him.

 _He wanted to kill himself..._ Licht cried out in his mind, and soon then started throwing insults at himself. He didn't realize that he had been saying them out loud until Mahiru had pulled him out of his temporary world.

"Lichty-kun, you're cryyyying... Wuz wrong? Dun cry... it'll hurt me, too!" The boy whined.

The pianist felt his cheek and only felt wetness. Indeed, he was crying.

"I-I'm sorry..." Licht whispered, as he looked at the other drunk one with eyes filled with sadness and guilt. "I... I didn't know. I was... I was so caught up with wanting my problems solved that... That I didn't notice yours. I feel so, so bad..." He quietly sobbed as he hugged the younger male. "The only way to repay you is for me to care for you from now on... B-But... But I don't know a single shit about taking care of somebody!"

Mahiru lazily blinked, before a soft, yet drunken smile grew on his lips. "Lichty-kuuunn... Iz okay. But if you wanna start taking care of me, then de first thing you can do is bring me home!"

-

Licht fumbled around in Mahiru's pockets for the keys, clicking his tongue. He had driven the half-awake boy to his house, as he was given the task by Kuro to just bring his roommate home (the blue-haired boy had something to discuss with all his siblings and trusted Licht). Eventually, the keys were found and the older male unlocked the door.

Licht adjusted Mahiru's arm that was currently slung around his own shoulders as they walked in.

It was a decent house, to say the least. One story, but it seemed pretty comfortable.

"Where is your bedroo— Agh! Mahiru!" Licht exclaimed, as the younger male slipped his arm off and dropped to the floor. In a moment of panic, Licht had picked him back up, sighing as Mahiru had drunkenly and tiredly laughed.

Walking over to Mahiru's room, he took note of how clean and neat it is. He bet that if he went to see Kuro's room, it'd be the total opposite.

Gently and slowly, the now-passed-out boy laid in peace, despite the fact that he still sorta reeked of alcohol. Licht checked the time.

_ **1:14 AM**_

The pianist clicked his tongue again, before glancing back. For some odd, odd reason, Mahiru's forehead had piqued his attention. He paused, before taking a breathe and leaned forward. Slowly, inching closer and closer...

Before kissing Mahiru's forehead.

Light sighed as he walked out, closing Mahiru's room door and then walking out of the house (of course, locking it because he had the keys. He could always give it to Kuro, anyway).

Later that same day, Mahiru had woken up with a jolt and breathed quickly.

"Oh... You're awake," Kuro bluntly said as he walked passed his roomate's room to go into his own. "There's food on the table if you're hungry."

But no, food nor hungriness wasn't what filled his mind.

"I just told Licht... _Everything_ last night," was all Mahiru could whisper to himself, a wave of panic over following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always happen to write my fanfics late at night and that's why they're all so crappy.
> 
> Also, yeahhh, I winged the last part pretty hard...
> 
> Prompt:  
> Person A of your OTP is a very caring person and always helps everyone. One day, there is a party and person A gets very drunk. Turns out that they get very emotional and cry about how they always take care of everyone but no one cares about their problems. So person B, who is still sober, gives them a big hug, comforts them and says “I’m sorry I didn’t know about this. I’ll take care of you from now on.” Person B drives person A home, carries them to bed and gives them a kiss on the forehead. The next day, person A wakes up and remembers everything. What happens next is up to you.
> 
> Bonus: person B usually relies on person A for almost everything. 
> 
> Bonus II: person B is very bad at taking care of someone. They drop person A on the way to person A’s bedroom.


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licht gets a horrible fever in which he is sent to the hospital to recover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like every other LichtMahi shot I've made in here (and so will be the future chapters), there is no Servamp-Eve stuff going on.
> 
> Everyone is either in college/universities/working (unless said otherwise).
> 
> Prompt will be mentioned in the end notes.

Ahh... _This really sucks_ , Licht thought to himself in his blank state of mind. _I wonder if Hyde is taking care of himself... Actually... No, that shit rat can just die..._

Ever since last week, Licht had been in the hospital. Thus, because of the fact that he had gone to Canada for one of his world-wide performances and didn't expect it to be _that cold_ in the country. His miscalculations ended up with him having a horrible fever when he came back to Japan and had to go to the hospital where he spent majority of the time sleeping.

 _Hospitals suck..._ The pianist thought. _I'd rather have_ him _take care of me... No wait... I wouldn't want to cause_ him _too much trouble..._

Slowly, he forced his eyes open. Though, they were only half-lidded because of the fact he was majorly tired (and sick) and wanted to go back to sleep. He would've at that moment, but something had caught his tired, dark, blue eyes.

Licht turned his head slowly, seeing a hand holding his stiff one. He blinked, before raising his head and immediately, his eyes widen.

There he was, seated next to Licht while holding his hand. His brown hair that looked so soft and those cocoa eyes that looked so beautiful... His soft skin that Licht loved to feel and that soft smile that was like a sunshine shining on a whole avenue...

Licht paused to take in those unique and wonderful features, before a tired smile had grown on his lips.

"Mahiru..." he hoarsely said, which then he coughed right after.

"Licht, you shouldn't be talking..." Mahiru softly laughed, a small, worried smile replacing that soft smile. The brunette handed the pianist his glass of water, which Licht gladly drank.

At this moment, he didn't even care that he was sick. Mahiru was here after what felt like _forever_ since he last saw him and Licht was overjoyed. He loved Mahiru. He really did. And Mahiru loved him back, and that's all Licht could ever ask for: a beautiful boy who loved him, an angel.

An angel was also something Licht liked to call Mahiru. He didn't think he would never, ever meet someone who was angelic as himself and it surprised him.

"You need to be more careful next time," Mahiru sighed, as his thumb ran over Licht's knuckles softly and gently. "You know Crantz wants you in top condition... And you know, I get really worried whenever you're ill or hurt."

Licht looked away sheepishly, before slowly looking back over at Mahiru. He stared, before noticing a light shade of red approaching the brunette's cheeks. He didn't mind it, though, as he lifted his hand up and slowly reached towards Shirota's cheek. Mahiru leaned forward a bit so the angel-like boy could reach easier.

Cupping Mahiru's left cheek and running a thumb slowly under his left eye, Licht's dark, blue eyes stared deep into Mahiru's bright, brown ones.

 _His skin is so soft..._ The piano player thought, his eyes softening. Mahiru blushed a bit and smiled softly in response to the sick boy's action.

Licht opened his mouth and slowly mouthed an ' _I love you_ ', in which then Mahiru just laughed softly and relaxed into Licht's hand, mouthing an ' _I love you too_ ' back. Licht smiled in happiness.

"You should get more rest, Licht... I need to go home and help Kuro with papers," Mahiru said as he checked the time on his watch. Licht pouted in reply and Mahiru just chuckled softly.

"Please do it... The sooner you rest, the sooner the two of us can be together again."

Silently sighing, Licht's hand pulled away from Mahiru's cheek before grabbing the brunette's hand. He lifted it up close his own lips and looked up at his brunette, who was blushing. The pianist smiled a bit, before kissing the top of it and closing his eyes.

Humming was heard from Mahiru soon after, and with the help of the soft hums, Licht fell asleep quite quickly.

The following week, Licht had recovered fully and well.

But the morning in which the fever had broken was only when he had remembered that Mahiru had died years ago from a terrible accident, and that the one night where he had returned was just a mere fever dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine Person B of your OTP is in the hospital. They have a horrible fever, and spend most of their time asleep. In the middle of the night, they wake up to find Person A seated next to them, holding their hand. Person be is over joyed, as they haven't seen Person A in what feels like forever. Person A helps Person B back to sleep, but by the morning Person B is alone again. Only when their fever breaks do they remember that Person A died years ago, and their return was just a fever dream.
> 
> Whew another angsty LichtMahi. Well, next chapter I'll do a fluff, I promise.
> 
> And if I break that promise well then I'll take some prompts from you guys lmao
> 
> And AGAIN I wing the end gdi cryEden wtf


	4. Sneezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licht comes home after a long, world-wide tour and both him and Mahiru have a relaxing moment at the edge of their bed. Seems like Mahiru's body had other plans, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shot takes place in Mahiru and Licht's apartment when Licht had finally came back after a long, world-wide tour.
> 
> I AGAIN used another prompt, so it'll be listed at the end notes.
> 
> Also, I appreciate all the comments I've been getting for each drabble. They seriously make my day. <3

So they sat there at the edge of their bed, the angel and his light. Licht and Mahiru's foreheads were pressed together, lips inches away from each other and both enjoying the moment. There was silence in the air, indeed, but neither of them minded it.

Licht smiled as his dark, blue eyes looked into Mahiru's bright, brown ones.

"I'm glad you're finally back from your trip..." Mahiru whispered wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm glad to be back..." Licht responded as his hands were placed on Mahiru's sides, smiling as well.

It was quiet yet again, as the two stared into each other's eyes. But as if someone was controlling them both, they very slowly started to close the gap between their two lips. Mahiru and Licht blushed as they leaned in closer and closer, the gap between their lips about to close and Licht tilted his head a bit so it'd be easier for them to kiss. However, Mahiru's body seemed to have other plans because just before they had fully closed the gap, Mahiru sneezed hard, jerking his upper body forward and bumping his forehead into Licht's.

 _Extremely hard_.

Mahiru's relaxed expression quickly changed into a shocked one, before changing to a panicked one. Licht yelped in slight pain, holding his forehead that had become sore. But oh, that wasn't even the end of it. Licht was already sitting at the edge of the bed when him and Mahiru were having their calm moment a minute ago, and just the slightest movement resulted in him falling backwards and off the bed with a loud 'thump'.

"L-Licht?!" Mahiru gasped, as he peered over the bed and looked down at his boyfriend that was laying on the floor flat on his back, Litch holding his forehead and groaning in pain. "Are you okay?! O-Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...!"

"Ah... I-It's fine..." Licht mumbled as he sat up, but immediately blushed as soon as he saw the worried expression (which he thought was _extremely_ cute) Mahiru wore on his face. "I... I'm okay..."

Mahiru pouted a little. "It sure doesn't seem like it... I bumped your forehead and you fell on your back!"

The pianist slightly chuckled, grinning a little as he got up and leaned in, placing a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. Mahiru blushed as Licht grinned at the reaction he had gotten.

"Guess _my_ light was too bright for me, hm, Mahiru?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few chapters of writing crappy angst drabbles, I finally wrote a crappy fluff one so you guys can rest from all the angst haha.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Imagine your OTP sitting on the edge of their bed, and person A leaning in to kiss person B. Person A sneezes, scaring person B and resulting in B falling off of the bed.


	5. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Licht developed a friendship with Mahiru, a cashier who worked at the convenient store!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a prompt, by the way. Again.
> 
> Mahiru is currently in college and works as a cashier part/full time. Licht is still the famous pianist he is.

Licht has always loved Mahiru.

No, it was never in a friend way or a brotherly way. He truly and honestly loved Mahiru Shirota, and that was that. It's always been that way since Litch had developed a friendship with Mahiru.

Two years back, Licht was walking along the streets, minding his own business and his close friend, Hyde, poking at his side and pestering about how many times cockroaches had gotten into the place he was currently working at. The piano player obviously didn't care, though.

The two had gone into a convenient store to buy a few things, and a boy with brown hair and bright brown eyes to match was the cashier. Licht had (for a reason he somehow didn't know) taken interest in the boy and before he knew it, he had been going to that convenient store at least once a day, growing a relationship with the boy named Shirota Mahiru.

"God dammit, Licht... It hurts! It... hurts so, so much..." Mahiru cried into Licht's shoulder, his voice filled with such pain and sorrow and loneliness.

 _Ah... That's right._ Licht thought, as he rubbed circles on Mahiru's back, trying his best to comfort him. _He loves someone else._

A boy with hair that was colored a shade of blue and had ruby red eyes. His name was Kuro, and that's who Mahiru's eyes laid on this whole time, yet had been suffering over his own feeling. Mahiru had liked- no, loved this boy. He loved this boy so, so much to the point that Kuro's name would show up in almost every conversation Licht and Mahiru would have. Licht hated to admit it, but he did feel jealous.

However... Kuro couldn't return the feelings. He had only seen Mahiru as a close friend, and it pained the brunette to know. Mahiru _knew_ this, and yet, continued to love him knowing the consequences.

Licht knew about the younger boy's situation because he had mentioned it some of their conversations. _"His eyes would look at me and say that he didn't feel the same. It hurts, you know...?"_ Mahiru would say with a sorrow look in his eyes. Licht would only glance away awkwardly, not knowing what to do or how to respond. But then again, he was in the exact situation that Mahiru was in.

After what had seemed like a long while of words of sadness and hatred coming out of Mahiru's mouth, Licht had finally spoken up.

"I'm so sorry that this had happened to you..." the angel-like boy had whispered in the brunette's ear.

There was a hitch in Mahiru's movement and breathing, leaving Licht to wonder what had happened to the young boy.

"Wha... What the... hell..?" Mahiru muttered. Litch's blue eyes wandered down to the brown fluff of hair.

" _What the hell_?!" Mahiru shouted shoving Licht away with pure anger and frustration in both his voice and actions. "Why the hell are _you_ sounding like _you know_ and _understand_ how _I_ _feel_?! I tell you how shitty I feel, Licht! Yet all you ever do is just look away without a single damn!"

The pianist just stared at the stressed and frustrated boy, before looking down at the ground.

"This... This is what I mean!" Mahiru cried out, tears spilling from his eyes and sliding down his cheeks, falling onto the concrete and breaking like crystals shattering. "Y...You just don't know, Licht... Y-You just don't know h-how bad it hurts to like someone s-so much... And for them to have no idea how you feel!"

 _Ah... His voice cracked..._ Licht had noticed, and it hurt him a little. Actually, everything had hurt. He didn't know what to do then and there. He didn't what to say or how to react, nor did he know how to fix the situation. Instead, he just lifted his head up, and look deep into Mahiru's brown eyes. There was a moment of silence, before Licht closed his eyes with his lips curving slightly.

"No... I guess I don't," Licht said with a pained smile that was full of sadness and remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, right back to angst. ;)
> 
> Prompt:  
> Imagine Person A has a crush on Person B, but Person B doesn't know and has a crush on someone else. Person B vents their frustrations about their unrequited to Person A all the time. After a perticularly long rant, Person B goes "You just don't know how bad it hurts to like someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel." Person A looks at them with a sad smile and says "No, I guess I don't."
> 
> I should really add in an NSFW Drabble sometime... Although, I am bad at writing them, haha.


	6. Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new transfer student from Enoshima has joined! Licht doesn't know him one bit, but it seems like the other really knows about Licht!

"Alright, class~! Today we have a new transfer student coming all the way from Enoshima," the teacher hummed, organizing through his papers as the class started to chat away about the new student that was about to attend. This is, all the students expect for one in the back and next to the windowsill.

Licht gazed out of the window, looking up at the cyan sky filled with white, cotton-like shapes. He didn't take any interest in this new student, nor did he care.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, as he turned his head towards the front of his class. From the corner of his eye, he could see a few girls staring at him before whispering to each other.

_Ah... One of the stupid things that happen when you were popular._

Licht indeed was popular in the school. Him being from Austria, yet moving throughout Japan, his mom being an international celebrated pianist and his dad being a famous violinist from Japan... No, it didn't end there quite yet. The angel-like boy was also known quite well for his amazing piano skills, and he would perform amazingly in Theatre with another student that went by the name of Hyde. Yet, the girls would only look at him for his looks and talents.

The shuffling of the sliding door came to Litch's ears as his blueberry-colored eyes made their way to the student that had stepped into the classroom.

Silence fell upon the class as the boy closed the sliding door and made his way to the board, picking up a piece of chalk before writing his name. Licht had somewhat taken an interest in the kanji that was being written in the new student's first name.

_Ma...hi...ru... his name contains the kanji for "true", "noon", "castle", and "rice field"... Well, I guess it can also be read the same for "white"..._

Placing down the chalk and turning around with a small, friendly grin, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Shirota, Mahiru!" The transfer started clearly. "I recently moved from Enoshima! I like simple things, but I hate troublesome things. I hope to get along with you all this year!" And with that, he ended with a bow.

Licht raised an eyebrow, turning his head slightly to see a few female students fawning over him. _"Ah~ He's so cute!"_ He heard one whisper, another one soon follow after. His eyes traced back to the boy and slowly took in all of his features.

Brown hair that framed his face with bright, brown eyes to match... Licht couldn't see the reason to why the girls would think he was cute, but then again, that was a girl thing and if girls liking this boy was going to become a thing, he wouldn't mind letting it happen just to get some of the love off his back.

"Ah... Hm... Well, Mahiru, you can sit right back there next to Licht!" The teacher chirped, adjusting the tie around his neck before muttering something out loud about his outfit and making most of the students laugh.

"Yes, Tsurugi Sensei," the student named Mahiru said, completely ignoring the laughter and making his way over to the unoccupied seat that was placed next to the pianist's desk. Licht clicked his tongue quietly, his eyes suddenly taking an interest outside the window and not at the current situation. He didn't even care that footsteps were getting a bit louder until the shuffling of a chair arose and someone seated themselves in it. The pianist sighed quietly to himself.

"Ah. Are you...?"

Licht turned his head, his eyes slowly tracing to the brunette transfer who had his brown eyes on Licht. The angel-like boy raised an eyebrow at Mahiru, who seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"...Yeah, I'm Licht Jekylland Todoroki. What about it?" Licht replied bluntly, and Mahiru's eyes immediately widened.

"You are!" The brunette blurted, jolting up from his chair and earning the attention from the whole class including the teacher.

"M-Mahiru?! What are you doing! Sit back down!" The teacher exclaimed, but Mahiru ignored him, his intense stare digging straight into Licht's eyes. However, the pianist returned the look with an irritated and annoyed expression.

"What the hell?" Litch said bluntly. "If you think we know each other, then you clearly got the wrong pers—"

"I don't!" Mahiru blurted again. "U-Um, at the beach! The docks! We used to go fishing together! And play together! When we were ki—"

"Honestly, can you just shut up for once?" The pianist growled. "I don't know you, and that's that. Now sit down and pay attention so Tsurugi Sensei can teach. You're seriously annoying, you know that?"

"Goodness! Can you two settle down, already?!"

* * *

 

"Ne, ne, Licht-tan. You seem pretty angry. Did something happen in class?" Hyde grinned, poking Licht's side as the pianist ate.

"What a pain... You shouldn't bother him about it too much," Hyde's older brother, Kuro, mentioned softly as he ate his own lunch. "He got mad at the Enoshima transfer student because apparently they somehow know Licht although Licht doesn't know them."

"Probably just another fan of my parents and I," Licht replied.

Kuro and Licht had always been in the same class for the majority of their years together in school, but were only mutual friends and would always pair up when partner activities came to since they didn't really know anyone else in the class to work with.

"Eh? Really? Licht, didn't you live in Enoshima when you were little?" Hyde questioned, picking up his own food and eating it.

"Only for a little bit," Licht said. "It's not much of a big deal, though. Besides, if I know someone from a long time ago, then I would still remember."

"Angel-chan, you can't be too sure, ya know? Ah, this sounds like such a romantic situ-"

"What a pain... The transfer student is a boy."

"Eh?! Really?!"

Licht rolled his eyes in annoyance as Hyde continued his pestering at Kuro, who seemed like all he just wanted to do was eat and take a nap, his expression full of 'why did I deserve this'. Maybe that's over-exaggerating a bit, but that's at least what it seemed like.

Now that he thought about it, did he know that transfer student? No, he couldn't have possibly forgotten if he did know him.

The pianist let the thought slip from his mind as he continued eating, the three sitting in the classroom. Licht gazed out the window yet again, taking a sudden interest in the environment outside. It was Spring, and in Licht's opinion, this time of the year was the prettiest. He sighed quietly to himself.

A pair of hands slammed on the table in front of him, causing the angel-like boy to jolt back a bit in surprise. Even Hyde and Kuro showed expressions of surprise and confusion.

Licht's expression grew into an irritated one, as he quickly turned his head to see who's hands were those and yell at them.

"Who the he—"

"Do you seriously not remember?!" Mahiru blurted, another intense stare staring straight into Licht's dark, blue orbs. "We use to fish together! I used to sing while you played your piano!"

The pianist gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I told you already. I don't remember. So can you please, for the sake of both of us, please shut up?! Honestly...! It's fucking annoying! I don't remember you, and you've probably mistakened me for someone else!"

There was a hitch in the brunette's breathing as he flinched at the sudden yelling. "I...I swear, you're the one..."

"Well I'm not," Licht huffed, glaring at Mahiru. 

"O-Oh... I see..." Mahiru breathed out, before closing his eyes and his lips curving a bit. He gave a small, pained and sad smile. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, then."

 Silence fell upon the classroom, students looking at the angel-like boy and the brunette and whispering to eachother. Things were awkward as is, but Licht didn't care. He wanted this boy to stop asking him "do you remember?" questions and to stop pestering him. It's only been one day, but _man_ was he annoying.

 "...Ahh... So troublesome," Kuro sighed, standing up and taking Mahiru's hand, dragging the boy out of the classroom with him. "Please excuse us..."

 Hyde blinked as the two exited the room, the panicked exclaims of Mahiru and the sighs of Kuro fading further and further away. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking at Licht with a expression full of concern and confusion.

 "Licht-tan... Are you... Are you really... _Really_ sure you don't know him?"

 Licht took a breath, before leaning back in his chair and started to speak with no hesitation at all.

 "I don't know him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa okay here we go no prompt
> 
> Part 1 of 2! Stay seated until the next chapter! ;)
> 
> Also pleas can someone tell me how to get this note from the first chapter off :( vvv


	7. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru has been affectionate more than usual today, leaving Licht in total confusion!

Maybe it was just him or maybe it was the way he was acting, but to Licht, Mahiru had been... well, very affectionate, today.

Not like it was a bad thing or anything of the sort. Licht loved the numerous amount of affection his angel of light was giving him but found it quite odd since it was more than Mahiru usually gave.

It all mostly started this morning where he woke up and the first thing he was greeted with was a "Licht, I love you!" and a hug and kiss on the cheek soon after. Sure, he was confused for a moment but returned the kiss with one on Mahiru's forehead.

Around the afternoon, Mahiru was basically stuck to Licht. Like, honestly. He would hug Licht so many times from behind and mumble into his back about how much he loved him and how much he was lucky to have the piano player in his life and as his love. The brunette even asked questions such as "Why'd you pick me out of so many others?", but Licht just shook his head and explained that Mahiru was his angel and his light and that an angel always needed their light, saying that was all that Mahiru needed to know. However, there were plenty of other reasons too (one of them being how cute and how caring Mahiru was) but Licht was too (shy and) embarrassed to tell his boyfriend. Instead, he simply would turn around, pick up Mahiru, and nuzzle his nose into the younger male's neck.

When dusk came to, Mahiru had given Licht his favourite food and gave him a present- melon and a cute animal phone charm (Mahiru gave him a charm that matched with his and Licht found it awfully cute). The brunette again stuck to Licht like glue for a solid thirty minutes and refused to let go anytime the pianist had asked him. However, Mahiru (hesitantly) let go once Licht had told him that he needed to use the restroom. Needless to say, Mahiru got right back to clinging on to his angel for another twenty minutes before he had finally agreed to let go (which resulted in the younger male pouting for a few minutes with Licht trying to cheer him up).

All of these things made Licht ponder a lot on why Mahiru was giving him this much affection. It came to the point where he had to ask. He had to ask because certainly, everything that happened today _really_ caught him off guard.

"...Mahiru," Licht said, as he leant against the counter while Mahiru was putting away the dishes.

"Hm? What is it, Li-kun?" Mahiru replied, glancing over at the boy. Licht flustered a bit at the nickname, despite getting called that a lot of times by his boyfriend. The brunette chuckled in return, seeing his blushing angel.

"You..." The pianist started. "You've been- how do I say this? You've been really affectionate today... More than usual. Uh- not that it's a bad thing. I really enjoy it, but... Why?"

Mahiru only stared at Licht, a blank expression on his face. The pianist raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but couldn't because the brunette had just burst out laughing. Licht blinked, standing there dumbfounded while his boyfriend tried to calm himself from the sudden outburst.

"L... Licht!" Mahiru laughed, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing too hard. "Have you been so stressed and tired lately that you forgot?"

"...Forgot?"

The younger male only laughed again, before walking over to his lover and hugging him.

"Licht... it's your birthday!" Mahiru smiled, kissing Licht's lips. The angel-like boy blinked, before chuckling softly and kissing Mahiru.

_Ah... So that's what it was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEAUTIFUL ANGEL
> 
> I was really hyped to post this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it... Fluff isn't really my strong point as angst is, but I hope this will do.^^ I'll update tomorrow, so hopefully you guys will look forward to that it! After all... Hyde and Kuro will be stealing the show for the Christmas chapter. ;)


	8. Operation: Get-Mahiru-and-Angel-chan-to-kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde and Kuro go out of their way to get Mahiru and Licht to kiss under the mistletoe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely tired out of my mind. I wanted to get this done asap and publish it, so I'll revise it later today^^
> 
> Until then, sorry if I make any mistakes or nothing is understandable... I'll fix it! Sorry, again !!

"Yosh!" Hyde exclaimed as he shook his older brother's shoulder while holding a mistletoe in his other hand. "Are you ready, Nii-san?"

Kuro sighed in return, rubbing the back of his head. "What a pain..." Sleepy Ash replied, slumping a bit with laziness expressed in his body movement and expression. "This mission is pretty dumb, Hyde... Like... Why, exactly...? Too troublesome... Can't deal..."

Lawless furrowed his eyebrows, before rolling his eyes. "You're no fun, Nii-san, you know that?" He whined. "We just have to get, ya know, Angel-chan and Mahi-Mahi under the mistletoe and- mission completion!" Kuro only sighed again.

It was Christmas Day, and all the Servamps and Eves were over at Misono's (and Mikuni (since that's technically his house too)) house. Yes, even C3 was there and Tsubaki and his subclass. Everyone agreed upon each other that they all would have a truce: no fighting, no hating, keep the positivity up, no mother-effing war.

With the truce in mind, everyone surprisingly got along well with each other (with the exception of Misono yelling at Mikuni and Mikuni sending death glares at Tetsu... and Mikuni and Tsurugi sending death wishes towards each other). Mostly all the adults were drunk including all of C3, but unfortunately, Tsurugi wasn't able to drink since Jun had gotten (surprisingly) drunk, leaving Takuto in Tsurugi's hands. Sure, the ace of C3 was disappointed he couldn't drink, but it was better to take care of the kid he freakin' loved than to be drunk off his ass (now he could brag all he wanted about not being drunk for once and taking care of the adorable kid).

All of this happening, and yet, Hyde and Kuro- well, mostly Hyde, had one mission in mind.

Operation: Get-Mahiru-and-Angel-chan-to-Kiss.

Hyde planned this for a week before, pestering his older brother about it. Kuro wasn't interested, but Lawless knew. He knew that somewhere in him, the Servamp of Sloth had an ounce of interest in doing the mission.

Kuro sighed as Hyde shoved him playfully to go and get Licht. Kuro didn't like the idea of talking to the Greed Eve much, but the Servamp of Greed easily bribed the Servamp of Sloth by telling him it took less work to get Licht than it is to hold the mistletoe over the two's heads. The bluenette actually bought it and agreed. Hyde wasn't lying about how much work it took, though.

"Mahiru-kun~" Hyde hummed, as he shoved the mistletoe in his pocket while waving at Mahiru to get his attention. Mahiru glanced at the Greed Servamp, before looking back at Sakuya and telling him something before walking over to Lawless.

 "Did you need something?" The brunette asked with an innocent expression.

  _What a baby face._ Lawless thought, his usual grin on his face as he looked down at the high schooler.  _No wonder Licht loves this kid._

 "Right! Right~ You got a present for everyone, right?" Hyde chirped, ruffling Mahiru's hair. "Can you tell me what you got me~?"

 "Are you stupid?" Mahiru chuckled, before putting on a serious expression. "I'm not telling you. Period."

 "Aw~ You're so mean! At least tell me what you got for my cool angel-chan?"

 "Eh? Licht-san? Well..."

 Hyde grinned widely, holding in his laughter as a small blush arose on Mahiru's face as the brunette glanced away sheepishly.  _This kid!_ Hyde laughed in his head. Kuro had told him that his Eve had made a cute dove plush for his Angel-chan, but man was Mahiru's expression  _priceless_!

 "I'm just kidding~ Nii-san told me earlier, so don't worry about telling me! I already know."

 "Kuro?! Why that-"

 "Oi. Shitty hedgehog," Licht said bluntly, walking over to the two with Kuro. "Cat said you needed me. What is it— ah. Mahiru."

 "Oh... Licht-san."

 The Greed Servamp grinned widely, holding the mistletoe in his pocket. "Lich-tan~! Right, I just needed all four of us here so I can discuss something with all of you. That's fine, right?" He questioned, as he slowly started to pull the mistletoe out, a smirk growing on his face as he did.

 "Uh... Yeah, I guess so- ....What's with that smir-"

 "Gah! What the hell!" Licht blurted as he got shoved to the floor in a quick motion, a small boy with brown hair and bright brown eyes laying on top of him.

 "Uwoh!! It's Wicht Jeky Todowoki!" Takuto gasped, a huge smile on his face. Hyde, Kuro, and Mahiru had a look of surprise and shock of what had just happened, the two Servamps especially. But no, it wasn't because of the fact that Licht got shoved to the floor by a kid, it was because Hyde was currently holding the mistletoe over Mahiru...

 ...And Tsurugi.

 Licht had gotten shoved out of his place and got replaced with the ace of C3, Kamiya Tsurugi, who just sighed and picked up the small child.

 "Takuto-ku~n," Tsurugi whined. "I told you we have to ask fir—"

 "Churtig! Pretty leaf!"

 "Hah? Pretty lea— oh." The black haired male awkwardly said, as he looked up at the mistletoe and then at Mahiru. He then looked at Hyde. "Me? Him?" He asked, questioning if he had to kiss the brunette. "I get paid after this, right?"

 However, Hyde was too shocked and speechless to reply.

 "Papa will pay you!" Takuto chirped happily, looking up at the C3 member.

 "Takuto! I'd do it for the money, but I'm not even sure if Mahiru-kun—"

 "It's... It's just... It doesn't have to be a long one, right?" The high schooler muttered, rubbing his arm as he glanced away awkwardly. They all could tell he was slightly blushing.

 "Oh. Is that so..." The adult hummed and paused for a moment. "How much am I getting paid, again?"

 "Papa is gonna pay Chu-Chu!"

 "Right. Well, okay then," Tsurugi chirped, placing down Takuto on the floor before standing in front of Mahiru. "Alright~ This'll just be quick, okay?"

 "R... Right..."

 The magician grinned widely, while Mahiru on the other hand, was blushing furiously. At this point, everyone had their eyes on the current situation: The drunk C3 members cheering, Hyde and Kuro being way too speechless, the other Servamps having no idea what was going on, all the Eves staring in shock, Sakuya mentally freaking out, Licht looking like he was going to kill Tsurugi...

 The gap between the two slowly started to close, Tsurugi leaning in with a devilish smirk and Mahiru with his eyes closed, waiting for the kiss to happen.

 Hyde slowly turned his head towards Licht, and man... was his angel pretty fucking mad. His eyes- expression, showed it all.

 Mahiru tensed once he felt Tsurugi's warm breath against his lips. He was nervous, but it was more simple to just get this over with, right?

 "Ma~ Hi~ Ru~" Tsurugi cooed once his and the brunette's lips were only a centimeter apart, but that only seemed to trigger a certain someone, as the ace of C3 was soon sent flying across the room.

 "Bullshit." Licht said bluntly, but Hyde could hear the disgust and jealous in his word. It was until then that the pianist had turned towards Mahiru, grabbing his chin and _kissing_ him.

 It lasted like that for a few seconds. More cheering was heard, yells from Sakuya could be heard as well. Kuro was in total disbelief while Hyde stood there dumbfounded.

 Licht pulled away, pulling Mahiru close to him as he glared at Tsurugi who sat up with total confusion, yet at the same time, amusement.

 "Listen here, you fallen angel," Licht started. "Nobody touches _my_ light, you hear me? _Nobody_. Lay a finger on Mahiru and you're _dead_."

 The corner of the Servamp of Greed's lips twitched, a grin slowly coming to on his face.

 It didn't go as Hyde planned, but... at least they kissed, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was made after I read some Haikyuu!! angst stuff, started to get really depressed and wrote this to kinda vent my current situation lolol
> 
> And also because we need more Servamp Rarepairs!


End file.
